megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 2 Script
Script from the game Mega Man 2. Note that the only story-related text in this game is during the opening scene, which makes the original script extremely short. Scene 1: Intro Narrator: In the year 200X, a super robot named Megaman was created. Dr. Light created Megaman to stop the evil desires of Dr. Wily. However, after his defeat, Dr. Wily created eight of his own robots to counter Megaman. ２００Ｘ年−　Ｄｒ.ライトの生み出したスーパーロボット　ロックマン　によって ナゾの天才科学者Ｄｒ.ワイリーの野望は阻止され　世界に平和がよみがえった。 しかし、世界征服をたくらむ　Ｄｒ.ワイリーは、再び　ロックマンに戦いを挑むべく、 新たに造り出した ８体のロボットを送り出したのである．．．。 Scene 2: Ending (After Mega Man defeats all eight Robot Masters and Dr. Wily, he is seen walking through a peaceful forest scene. The changes of the seasons are each represented by one of the weapons he acquired from the Robot Masters. After a while, he stops and looks up at the sky, and the scene then shifts to show his helmet left behind on a hill.) Navi Mode hints Navi Mode is a game mode from the Rockman Complete Works and Mega Man Anniversary Collection version of Mega Man 2 where the player gets hints from Roll if the pause menu is accessed when an exclamation mark appears on the screen. ''Rockman Complete Works'' Metalman's Stage Airman's Stage Bubbleman's Stage Quickman's Stage Clashman's Stage Flashman's Stage Heatman's Stage Woodman's Stage Wily Stage 1 Wily Stage 2 Wily Stage 3 Wily Stage 4 Wily Stage 5 Wily Stage 6 End of Script ''Mega Man Anniversary Collection'' Metal Man's Stage *This is the stage with conveyer belt ... Watch out for the direction where you can drift away *This item will refill your energy tank to full... if you find this item, make sure you get it! *For this area, the wall is in the way. But, destroying it to earn your item might not be a bad idea? *When the conveyer belt reverses, jump and move forward. *This enemy is not affected by the Mega-Buster... Not all enemies can be destroyed by Mega-Buster ...Try out different weapons to attack. *Manage your energy effectively!!! There is something in the back! *Not one by one, but all together, dodge the cutters! When it flashes, the conveyer belt will change its orientation. Air Man's Stage *When the demon-like Mecha approaches, if you hit his horn, it might drop ... watch out *There are no footholds from here onward... Destroy Thunder Goro to ride on the cloud! *Visibility is bad due to the clouds .. Do not move in the clouds... *It will be a mess if Pipi's egg bursts ... before it bursts destroy it. *When jumping, watch out for Mata-saburou's cold! *The boss is behind the shutter! Get your weapons ready *Avoid the twister and get close to the enemy and auto-fire! Bubble Man's Stage *You'll fall if you ride on the red block ... hurry and pass it. *Due to the buoyant force, you can jump higher. Don't get hit by the thorns. *If you get hit by the black thorn, everything will go down the drain... Adjust how high you jump! Go! *If you say monkfish, the weakness is ... *The boss is behind the shutter! Watch out for the thorn *Use jump effectively to avoid the shots! Quick Man's Stage *This beam has super power - avoid it with all you can! But can you use some specific weapons to deal with this? *Once you destroy this enemy, the fire will set off and it will be dark ... if you hit a wall in the dark, try jumping *From here onward ... I have a bad hunch .. Watch out! *The boss is inside ... If you don't use the correct weapon, you'll have a rough battle *A very high-speed boss. Aren't there any weapons to slow him down? When the boss is stuck in the terrain, its your chance to attack. Crash Man's Stage *When Mettaur's face has formed, attack! *Get on the lift and grab on the ladder up there. *When you are on the lift, you'll be vulnerable. Use Leaf Shield to be safe. *Do not worry about a little damage, move forward! *This is the last area. The boss is waiting for you! *If you are not too close to the Crash Bomb, take it easy! Flash Man's Stage *This terrain made of crystals is very slippery ... If you want to stop this, jump! *This area is like a complicated maze ... Crash bomb might be your answer to the problem? *If you use the upstairs ... you might have to fight the enemy *The boss is waiting in the back! *This is a scary boss who can stop time ... If you can combat at a high location, maybe you can avoid him! Heat Man's Stage *Magma is dangerous! Watch out ... Move calmly forward after destroying the enemy! *Enemies appear from holes in the wall... avoid those holes and go forward. *There aren't enough footholds here, it is dangerous ... Move calmly forward after destroying the enemy! *Watch out for where blocks appear and their timing. Target the pattern and shoot! *There aren't enough footholds here, it is dangerous ...Don't push yourself to go forward but to destroy each enemy ... And don't be too careless and miss the blocks *You can destroy the bouce back wall by using the destructive force weapon. *This is a magma region ... need Item 2! *A strong reaction from behind the shutter. *It is difficult to avoid the fireballs attack... before they attack you, attack first. If you can avoid the attack first, counter-attack immediately. Wood Man's Stage *Do not move to hastily, you'll have no way out. Find a safe place and attack. *While Cook jumps, sneak below him. *The boss is behind the shutter! He is a tough enemy! *When Leaf Shield is attached, nothing works. When the shield is gone, attack! Wily Stage 1 *Finally here is Wily! Go for it! *I Hate Pipi's attack! But using Leaf Shield can earn items. *From here onward, its all squirms!! Its disgusting ... Use Item 2 and go, go! *Attack from the ladder, it will be a piece of cake *Use Item 1 effectively *Wait ...There aren't many footholds from here onward ...There must be something ...watch out, Mega Man ... *You are going to fight here? I didn't know about this! Get on the highest block and don't fall. Wily Stage 2 *From here onward .. Only Item 2 lets you go forward. Your energy is fully loaded, right? *Looks like Wily is trapped... Watch out for the wall, use the downside weapon to attack! Wily Stage 3 *Wait!! Something is there! Be careful ... *This is the end! The boss is here, watch out! *Wow! A large GutsMan! But as long as you know the weakness, it will be easy! Wily Stage 4 *Check the floor of the beat ... There is a kind of trap terrain there, watch out... Aren't there any ways to find the traps? *Use the Leaf shield! *Before getting on the lift, confirm the route... *Look carefully, think carefully. *Its the boss again .... Do you have enough weapon energy? *Even if you waste one weapon, you are out. Wily Stage 5 *8-body Wily is here again... Don't give up! Mega Man! *Now only Wily left! This is the last battle! *Wily Machine's shot attack ... Avoid this by jump at the edge of the screen! Wily Stage 6 *Mega Man, where ...? Mega Man? End of Script Sources *Mega Man Anniversary Collection script: The Cutting Room Floor *Rockman Complete Works script: ロックマン全部 and ロックマン2(PS版)お試しプレイ Category:Scripts